Manufacturers of optical imaging systems like hyperspectral imaging systems, projectors, tracking systems and optical control systems are constantly trying to enhance such systems by tailoring the imaging to have certain properties. One way that manufacturers can enhance the optical imaging systems to make it perform better by actually making the image less perfect is the subject of the present invention.